Alternations of Alternatives
by ReddLime
Summary: Limey:: A RoyArcher challenge between me and RedWalGrl-Rg. Were we write fifty RoyArch drabbles, taken via life journal. Your reviews will determine the winner. Please take a step and enjoy your daily dose of alternative universe.
1. Unification and Segregation

**This is the first chapter in a long challenge between me and Redd, whose story will also be placed in this account. The challenge is fifty alternative universe themes, where we're to write a chapter based on given prompts. The winner will be based on reviewers so please help us. Or rather help me.**

**Pairing: **Roy Archer, Fullmetal Alchemist

**Prompt: **Arabia

**Title: **Unification and Segregation

"_I've always had this theory. It keeps me going through all of this, after everything that has happened…"_

"_Remembering does not do me any good. Sometimes I tell myself that this is how life has always been, that there was never any change. Change does nothing for me as you know. But I have my own theories. Let's put off scavenging for the evening and humor each other…"_

"_What else can a couple of street rats do?"_

They weren't accustomed with one another. Through out the years at the palace they never had to work with one another.

"_The human race is split apart in many ways, to many to get into. Don't really feel like it. But despite our differences the sun is something we have in common. It treats us all the same, regardless of who or what we are. Every morning our skin is warmed by the touch of the rising sun, no matter how clean or filthy it is. Every night it falls to remind us that no man can challenge its strength, that no man can control it. The sun brings unification"_

One was a soldier. His life called for a cold blade and a heart of ice, to protect his Saltin and his kingdom at the expense of others. He did not follow this trend and refused to _bleat_. Warmth glimmered behind almond eyes. Faint wrinkles arched around a broad smile. There was something honorable and passionate, a fire roared in the pit of his stomach that made him as wondrous as he was dangerous.

One was an advisor. His life called for a broad vocabulary laced with sentimental what not and courageous expressions, to convey their victories against the enemies surrounding the Arabia in the most prestigious way possible. He did not refuse, per say, he was just uncreative. Telegraphic sentences, one after the other, containing less passion then a desert. A rebel with a cold shoulder.

"_While that is probably the most in depth and credible piece of work I've ever heard from you I disagree. The sun is worthy of admiration, but the moon is truly symbolic. For one it represents night. In short darkness. It creates a barrier amongst us. Those who have homes go inside to retire for the evening. Those who have __**palaces**__ sit on their royal asses as they always have. Those who have nothing do nothing. It conveys our differences. It depicts a fortress, while metaphorical, strong and cold as stone. The moon brings segregation"_

Neither could have foresaw their faith. Though both would have agreed that it was outrageously unfair. To label them as anarchists went against everything they had ever stood for, everything they had ever done for their kingdom!

This hadn't been good enough. Weeks later they began to dig through the same trash cans; exchanging bitter words of the Saltin.

"_We're very different from one another aren't we?"_

"_No. We are different from everyone else. No one could accept us for who we are. But we accept each other don't we? Despite our differences…"_

"_Yes, you're right… you know why the sun rises every morning and falls every night?"_

"_Why?"_

After a certain point they began to exchange something _more_.

"_Because it's chasing after the moon…"_


	2. Personal View

**Chapter two of our challenge. The chapters will vary between Roy and Archer's perspective. I'm unsure whether or not Greece performed sacrifices for their gods, or only specific gods, but considering this is an alternative universe challenge does it really matter? Consider it an alternative to an alternative.**

**Prompt**: Greece

**Title:** Personal View

The hour of sacrifice came and went as it did every year. In the village below the clouds, up held as the most sacred within Greece for its personal view of the gods, there was special pride taken in its ceremony. Only the most worthy could be sacrificed, so their blood could fill the god's wine glasses with hefty nourishment.

However the village below the clouds performed one ceremony that no other village did. Or rather lack of ceremony. Ever since the new high priest had taken hold of his label no blood had been spelt in the name of Helios. The god of the sun molded into a mortal form.

Perhaps it was due to that. Perhaps it seemed too human to obtain sacrifices; the priest might see it as cannibalism. Though the lack of morality amongst the gods could easily out weigh something so pity. There was also Apollo who was slowly but surely taking Helios's place amongst the gods.

Not that Helios cared.

Helios was seemingly handsome, sculpted like a porcelain statue though far more colorful. Dark hair as wild as flames, eyes as black as obsidian. Helios was seemingly handsome but was with out a doubt humane. It didn't need blood to drink, the fresh springs of Olympus quenched just fine.

It didn't matter what the others thought either. Let them laugh, Helios thought, let them laugh beyond the golden gates and let them cherish the bounty from the hour. It was disgusting and it would have no part in it.

Spreading the clouds it was able to see below at the village. Its lights flickered as night approached, they too were in celebration. The fowl smell still lingered, it smelled as well as it could see, and unfortunately the smell would remain for a few more moons.

Something caught Helios's eyes other then the smell. At the temples steps stood a man. Pale in completion and cold in appearance, his orbs starred up at the sky as if challenging it with their own blue. His eyes practically pierced into Helios, and for a sliver of a moment it was sure that the mortal could see him.

Nothing had ever been recorded or fabled of Helios that would ever make anyone assume it was different. Though every god was different in its own way, each an individual of a whole. So what would make this mortal know otherwise. For he did know. His expression was too wise. A smile spread across the priest's face, and then he descended down the temple steps to join the festivities.

The smile was returned though unseen. Helios remembered to visit that priest come next moon, to give him a more personal view of his gratitude.


End file.
